PROMISES
by Eleamaya
Summary: LuNaSan triangle in Canon. Mostly friendship in fair. Contain much hints plus spoiler 602. Luffy dan Sanji saling berjanji untuk melindungi Nami bersama-sama. Seperti apa wujudnya? LuNa dan SanNa fans sangat dipersilakan untuk membaca XD. Cover disclaimer: Pirate Taiwan Ying-Tong


_Luffy mengira..._

_Selama ini ia memperlakukan dan menyayangi semua nakama-nya sama rata._

_Sanji berpikir..._

_Selama ini ia memperlakukan dan mencintai semua wanita sama rata._

_Kecuali, terhadap satu orang..._

_Orang yang paling ingin mereka lindungi di antara semuanya._

* * *

Luffy x Nami x Sanji Triangle Fanfic

**PROMISES**

One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda

.

.

**Warning:**

Gaje, banyak dialog.

Contain spoiler chapter 602.

.

.

**Note:**

Italic artinya pikiran atau bicara di dalam hati.

Meski aku pro SanNa, fic kali ini berada di posisi FAIR. Jangan ngarep ending-nya aku membuat Nami memilih di antara salah satu.

Terserah pembaca. So, please LuNa fans, you're pleasant to read!

* * *

"Nami...bangun," Luffy menggoyangkan pelan tubuh Nami yg tertidur.

Nami pun menguap pelan sambil membuka mata. "Ada apa?"

"Kita ambil harta Skypea," ajak Luffy berbisik.

Mata Nami pun semakin terbuka dan berbinar, menandakan ia sangat gembira. "Emas, benarkah?" tanyanya dalam bisikan juga.

.

Tapi...

.

"BODOH! JANGAN BILANG-BILANG!" seru Luffy.

Nami pun menjitak Luffy, "Kamu yang terlalu keras ngomongnya!"

"DIAM, AKU MASIH MAU TIDUR!" seru Usopp terbangun sambil menghentakkan tangan.

"ADUH, SAKIT!" teriak Chopper karena tangan Usopp menaboknya.

"Nami-swaaaan sayang, selamat pagi...," kali ini Sanji yg terbangun.

"Oh, sudah pagi ya..." kata Zoro. "Lho, ternyata masih malam," ia pun tidur lagi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Robin lembut.

"Usopp memukulku...," jawab Chopper mengadu.

"AAAARGH, KALIAN RIBUT SEKALI!" Nami pun pasrah.

Sebenarnya malam masih sangat gelap. Di atas pulau langit itu, bintang-bintang terasa lebih dekat. Dan di tengah reruntuhan Kota Emas Shandora, semua penghuni terlelap usai keramaian pesta. Tapi, nyatanya para kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami belum lelah berpesta, setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak warga Skypea melihat keributan mereka. Untunglah mereka tak terlalu peduli dengan isi pembicaraan Luffy dkk. Ya, Luffy pun menceritakan soal harta yg ada di dalam perut ular kepada semuanya. Pagi ini, mereka akan mengangkutnya.

Dan, pagi pun akhirnya menjelang. Robin tidak terlalu tertarik dengan harta, ia pun menjelajahi reruntuhan Shandora sekali lagi. Zoro juga tak begitu tertarik, ia berlatih sekaligus berjaga di di dekat mulut ular raksasa yg tengah tertidur. Sementara itu, Usopp mengenalkan barang-barang Blue Sea yg sebagian adalah buatannya kepada para penduduk Skypea. Yg di dalam perut ular sedang mengumpulkan harta adalah...

"Lihat!" seru Luffy. "Hartanya ada banyak kan?"

"Wuah, semua harta ini milikku!" girang Nami sambil memeluk sebuah mahkota emas.

"Wow, banyak sekali benda-benda kuno di sini," kata Sanji menemukan sebuah salib. "Apa dan siapa sih yg ular ini makan?"

"Bagusnya," kata Chopper mengambil lonceng emas kecil. "Ini seperti yg kulihat di Monkey's House."

"Sanji-kun. Luffy," panggil Nami kemudian. "Perut ular ini panjang, coba kalian telusuri sebelah sana. Mungkin saja masih ada banyak. Nanti, tolong diangkut sekalian."

"BAIK, NAMI-SWAAAAAN."

"Beres, Nami."

Nami pun tersenyum memandang punggung mereka yang hendak masuk lebih dalam lagi. "Oiya, kalian berdua," panggilnya sebelum mereka terlalu jauh dan dua cowok itu menoleh. "Terima kasih ya atas hari ini? Maaf kalau aku ingin merepotkan kalian lagi," senyumnya nakal.

"Demi dirimu, aku bersedia melakukan apa saja, direpotkan sekalipun..," sahut Sanji dengan tampang Mellorine.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Luffy.

"Bodoh!" jawab Nami kesal karena Luffy tidak menyadarinya. "Sudahlah, yang penting aku ingin mengatakan hal itu. Aku tidak suka berhutang. Sana, cepat kumpulkan sebelum pagi."

"Ooooh, Nami-san yang marah sangat cantik."

"Kau juga lekas kumpulkan, bodoh!" seru Nami pada Sanji. Lalu ia yang berbalik duluan sambil mengajak Chopper. "Kita ke sebelah sana yuk!"

"Hmm, terima kasih untuk apa sih?" kata Luffy menggaruk kepalanya.

Sanji pun melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Luffy untuk menggeretnya. "Sudah, ayo!"

Mungkin Luffy tak tahu tapi Sanji tahu. Mungkin hanya sekilas lihat, tapi Sanji ingat Nami membawa topi jerami Luffy yang diikat di pinggangnya. Ya, sebelum ia datang ternyata Luffy sempat mampir. Mereka lalu sampai di batas sejauh mana harta karun itu berserakan. Sudah tidak bisa ke ujung lagi atau mereka akan tercerna enzim si Ular. Mereka pun mengumpulkan dari situ untuk perlahan dibawa semakin ke depan. Saat itu, Sanji mengajak Luffy mengobrol.

"Hei, Luffy. Kenapa kamu bisa bodoh sekali meninggalkan Nami-san sendirian?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Saat orang yang mengaku Dewa itu membawa Nami ke kapalnya, kau sempat di sana kan?"

"Oh itu? Aku terjebak jurusnya shishishi... Aku jatuh ke bawah."

"Lain kali jangan tinggalkan dia! Seharusnya kau menyuruhnya kabur daripada menyuruhnya diam melihat pertarunganmu. Kalau aku tidak datang, bahaya sekali tahu!"

"Kau datang, Sanji?"

"Tentu saja."

"Oh, jadi Nami muncul dari bawah itu karena kau yang menyelamatkannya?"

"Muncul dari bawah?" Sanji bingung.

"Iya, Nami membawaku kembali ke tempat Enel."

"Astaga... Kau membawanya kembali ke tengah bahaya padahal dia sudah kuselamatkan?"

"Kalau tidak buru-buru nanti kapalnya keburu terbang lebih tinggi."

"Mesinnya sudah kusabotase, tahu tidak?"

"Tidak," jawab Luffy jujur. "Nami tak bilang hal itu."

Benar juga, pikir Sanji. Selain dirinya, tak ada yang tahu hal itu. "Untunglah Nami tidak apa-apa. Percuma meributkan ini. Tapi, kuminta kau lebih perhatian lagi, Luffy. Atau kutendang bokongmu!"

Sanji lalu melanjutkan mengumpulkan harta. Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya begitu gusar dan mengungkit-ngungkit hal yang tidak perlu. Tapi, bagaimana Nami bersedia diperintah Luffy untuk kembali ke hadapan Enel?

"Oi, Sanji," panggil Luffy. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Tahu apanya?"

"Tahu Nami ada di kapal terbang itu. Ia tidak diculik saat masih bersamamu dan Usopp di Merry kan?"

_Apa itu perlu jawaban_, batin Sanji. Tapi ia menjawab saja, "Feeling."

"Apa itu?"

"Conis-chan bilang Nami-san pergi dengan Waver-nya tapi saat kapal itu melintas di atas kepalaku, entah kenapa aku merasa Nami ada di sana," jawabnya. Tiba-tiba Sanji terkejut. "Tu-tunggu dulu, jadi lagi-lagi kau tengah mengejar musuhmu lalu kebetulan menemukan Nami?"

"Tidak, aku diberitahu Robin," jawab Luffy. "Tapi memang sih, awalnya aku ingin menghajarnya kerena dia sudah melukai Zoro serta Robin. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dulu kau juga begitu saat kita di Drum Kingdom. Kau ceroboh sehingga Wapol menyelinap ke dalam kastil. Nami-san di dalam, bahaya sekali tahu!"

"Oh, gitu ya?" kata Luffy dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Tapi, aku datang tepat waktu kan shishishi."

_Tapi itu karena kau memang mengejar Wapol bukan karena ingat Nami_, batin Sanji sweatdrop mendengar jawabah Luffy. Lalu, ia menghela napas_. Sepertinya aku berpikiran terlalu jauh_, batinnya. _Rasanya tadi aku sedikit cemburu. Mana mungkin anak bodoh ini... Ah, lupakan._ "Kalau melindungi Nami-san yang benar dong!" lanjutnya_. Ya, mana mungkin kuserahkan Nami-san padanya? Waktu itu, andai punggungku tak terluka..._

"Kau bertindak sembarangan lagi, Sanji?" tiba-tiba nada bicara Luffy yang serius berubah memotong pikiran Sanji.

"Eh?"

"Kau bermaksud mengorbankan diri lagi untuk melindungi Nami seperti waktu itu?"

_Ah, salju longsor saat Nami sakit_, kenang Sanji. "Aku tak perlu impianku jika aku tak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang kucintai, meski itu berarti aku harus mati."

Luffy lalu mencengkeram kerah Sanji. "Aku bilang kau jangan sembarangan! Saat masih di Baratie aku bahkan pernah bilang kan kalau kau tidak boleh berpikir soal kematian? Kematian bukan satu-satunya cara menebus kebaikan seseorang. Kematian bukan satu-satunya cara melindungi seseorang yang kita sayangi. Kenapa kamu selalu begitu? Aku tak akan memaafkanmu kalau kamu melakukannya lagi, mengerti!"

Baratie? Sepertinya Sanji nyaris lupa nasihat Luffy bahwa ia saat itu bermaksud melindungi impian dan jerih payah Pak Tua yang sudah kehilangan kakinya demi dirinya. Ia menyayanginya meski harus mendengar omelan kasarnya. Ia sangat berterimakasih padanya yang telah mendidiknya untuk menjadi seorang yang gentleman dan mengajarinya jurus-jurus kaki maut. Sanji lalu tersenyum memandang Luffy.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Kalau kau bisa melindunginya dengan benar, aku tak perlu turun tangan." Sanji melepaskan cengkeraman Luffy. "Kau kuat, Luffy. Kaulah yang lebih pantas melindunginya. Nami percaya padamu." _Ya, sejak kau mempercayakan topimu padanya_, batinnya.

"Kamu bicara apa? Nami adalah nakama kita, kita yang harus bersama-sama melindunginya. Bergantian!"

Sanji tertegun sejenak mendengarnya, kemudian ia mengetes, "Kau menyayangi Nami, Luffy?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Lebih dari nakama?"

Luffy memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu?"

_Si bodoh ini tak menyadarinya_, pikir Sanji. _Tapi, baguslah, aku tak akan kalah_. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Kau aneh, Sanji."

"Hanya cemburu."

"Apa itu cemburu?"

"Hush! Anak kecil sepertimu tidak pantas tahu," sentil Sanji.

"KATAKAN KATAKAN," seru Luffy penasaran.

"Tuh kah, kamu emang masih kecil," goda Sanji. "Kapten bodoh."

.

Tak lama kemudian...

.

"SANJI-KUN! LUFFY! Jangan mengobrol saja!" suara Nami terdengar memanggil. "Kalau sudah selesai cepat kemari!"

"BAIK NAMI-SWAAAAAAN KU SAYANG..." jawab Sanji. Kemudian ia berdiri menggotong satu karung yang sudah penuh terisi.

"Oi, Sanji," panggil Luffy ikut berdiri. "Berjanjilah padaku satu hal."

"Apa itu?"

"Jangan pernah bertindak sembarangan lagi."

"Kau juga berjanjilah padaku," balas Sanji. "Lindungilan seorang wanita dengan benar."

Luffy hanya nyengir. "Tentu shishishishi..."

Dan, mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar. Janji itu dimulai.

* * *

**Thriller Bark**

"Bekal makan siangku hilang! Di sini cuma ada keju!" keluh Luffy begitu sadar dari pingsan akibat bayangannya dicuri Moria. Ya, itulah hal pertama yang ia ingat. Sementara itu...

"Mana, Nami-san?" tanya Sanji celingak-celinguk melihat seluruh temannya lengkap di atas kapal, kecuali satu orang. "Kok dia tidak bersama kalian?"

Usopp pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Penculikan Nami oleh pria yang ingin menikahinya, soal Shichibukai bernama Gecko Moria, dan zombie berukuran raksasa yang dibangkitkan dengan bayangan Luffy.

"APWAAA!" Sanji langsung memarahi Usopp. "Kenapa kamu membiarkannya?"

"Wow, pria yang mau menikahi Nami pasti pemberani," komentar Luffy kalau ingat betapa galaknya Nami sampai tak ada yang berani melawannya. Masa ada orang yang mau dengan cewek galak seperti Nami? "Ngomong-ngomong apa katamu tadi? Bayanganku ada di raksasa?"

Luffy mendengarkan cerita Usopp penuh seksama. Ia merasa penasaran dan takjub dengan kisah zombie raksasa yang memakan bayangannya. Tapi, keadaan memang sedang gawat, kalau ia tak segera mengalahkan biang keladi dari semua itu sebelum pagi, yaitu Moria; selamanya Trio Monster akan berada di bawah kegelapan. Dan, yang bisa mengalahkan Moria hanya dirinya. Luffy kemudian ikut strategi yang disusun bersama. Di samping itu, ia melihat Sanji yang sedang _on fire_ dan tidak fokus pada strategi yang lainnya.

"Sanji," sahut Luffy tanpa perlu berpikir panjang. "Kuserahkan Nami padamu!"

* * *

**Strong World Movie**

Menjelang sore, saat Luffy dkk sedang beristirahat di desa, Shiki datang. "Baby-chan, kutemukan kau! Kau nakal sekali kabur."

"Tutup mulutmu, brengsek," kata Sanji jijik mendengar sebutan Shiki untuk Nami. "Nami-san masih bersama kami."

Shiki tertawa. "Sekali aku memiliki wanita, aku akan mengambilnya lagi meski dengan paksaan."

"Kurang ajaaar..," seru Sanji tak sabar ingin menghajarnya. Ia pun melangkah.

"Oi," potong Luffy menghentikan gerakan Sanji yang nyaris gegabah. Sanji lalu memandang punggung Luffy merasa telah diingatkan sekali lagi. "Sepertinya rekanku tak menyampaikannya dengan benar," kata Luffy.

"Lalu, apa yang benar?" tanya Shiki.

"FIGHT!" perintah Luffy pada semuanya.

Serangan combo. Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Sanji, dan Luffy bersatu. Cukup sulit karena lawan bisa bebas melayang di udara. Setelah sekian serangan dan Shiki tampang terdesak, Sanji pun maju, melancarkan serangan terakhir. Dilihat dari bawah, tendangan Sanji telak masuk, tapi nyatanya Shiki mencengkeram pergelangan kaki Sanji.

"SANJI!" Zoro, Usopp, dan Chopper pun cemas.

_Gawat_, batin Sanji berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi Luffy datang, menyerang dari belakang. Dan karena Shiki menghindarinya, Sanji pun lepas.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sanji?" tanya Luffy.

Sanji mengangguk pasti, "Thanks."

Sanji dan Luffy mendarat dengan kaki mantap. Mereka mendongak menatap Shiki kembali. Tapi kali ini Shiki mengeluarkan jurusnya yang lain. Tanah pun berguncang, menyeret mereka berlima ke dalam pusaran. Semua tak berdaya. Luffy dan Sanji terutama.

_Tidak boleh jatuh, atau Nami, Nami-san akan...diambil!_

...

Nami berdiri di puncak menara menantang Shiki. Ia mengarahkan Clima Tact-nya pada langit seolah memanggil badai petir. Sanji dan Luffy pun merasakan sinyal bahaya.

"Nami-saaaan!" Sanji melewati Zoro dan berlari berusaha mendekat menggapainya.

Tidak sampai, pikir Luffy reflek sambil mengatakan, "Billy, selamatkan Nami!"

Luffy lalu lompat dari punggung bebek (?) itu dan Billy pun meluncur terbang.

Tapi Shiki melihatnya dan ia menyerang menara itu. Sanji mengira ia terlambat."NAMI-SAN!"

"Dan aku?" seru Ussop terjun di dekatnya.

Sanji mengacuhkan Usopp yang juga terlempar jatuh dari menara yang sama. Matanya masih mencari-cari Nami sampai akhirnya ia melihat Billy menggigit punggung blus Nami. Ia pun bisa bernapas lega. "Billy..," sahutnya.

* * *

**Perairan Menuju Sabaody**

Malam itu, Sunny sedang pesta Takoyaki.

"Nami," panggil Hacchan pada Nami yang duduk di pojokan, tidak di meja panjang bersama yang lain. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Nami memandang Hacchan dengan tatapan sinis, "Jangan kira aku memaafkanmu!"

GLEK, batin Sanji dan Luffy. Takoyaki yang mereka kunyah seolah tersangkut di kerongkongan. Sanji terlalu penasaran dengan bumbu dan resep takoyaki sehingga ia begitu menikmati setiap citarasanya yang ia lahap. Luffy apalagi, ia ingin menghabiskan banyak takoyaki enak buatan Hacchan dan hanya fokus makan. Mereka sampai melupakan hal penting bahwa Hacchan bagaimana pun juga adalah mantan anak buah Arlong.

"..." mereka berdua tak berkata-kata dan hanya saling memandang.

"Aku tahu susah bagimu menerimaku, Nami," lanjut Hacchan. "Tapi, aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu soal takoyakiku."

Nami tersenyum sedikit. "Enak sekali."

Mendengar jawaban Nami, Sanji dan Luffy tersenyum lega.

* * *

**Sabaody Archiphelago**

Topi Jerami baru saja mengalahkan satu Pacifista dengan susah payah dan mereka lelah. Mereka tidak sanggup lagi jika harus melawan Pacifista lain plus Kizaru yang seorang Admiral. Luffy pun mengajak Zoro dan Sanji berdiskusi. "Kita bagi jadi tiga grup dan berpencar."

Zoro dan Sanji mematuhi instruksi Luffy.

"Zoro-kun, aku ikut denganmu," seru Ussop memeluk Zoro. "Lindungi aku ya!"

"Oi Oi," Zoro kesakitan dan tak banyak protes saat Usopp minta digendongnya. Brook mengerti kondisinya karena ia juga melihat rahasia di Thriller Bark.

"NAMI-SWAAAAN, AKU AKAN MELINDUNGIMU SAMPAI MATI," seru Sanji berputar mendekati Nami dengan Love Hurricane.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun," balas Nami. Franky ikut mereka.

"Chopper, Robin, kalian ikut aku!" perintah Luffy. "KITA BERTEMU 3 HARI LAGI!"

Tapi...

Sanji melihat Kizaru sengaja mengincar grup Zoro. Sanji dilema. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Nami. Tapi ia juga tak bisa membiarkan Marimo bodoh yang menghambat rencana itu diserang begitu saja, ingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya di Thriller Bark sampai nyaris menukar nyawanya dengan Luffy. Ia berpikir bahwa sebenarnya pembagian grup ini adil dan imbang, andai benar Zoro cukup fit seperti biasa dan Kizaru melihat hal itu. Tidak bisa, batinnya. Usopp lemah, sedangkan ia tak tahu kekuatan Brook. Luffy tak boleh tahu Zoro terluka, pikir Sanji mengira hanya ia saja yang tahu soal luka Zoro sehingga merasa bertanggung jawab menolongnya. Masih ada, masih ada orang lain yang bisa menjaga Nami.

"Franky, tolong jaga Nami-san," kata Sanji akhirnya.

"SANJI-KUN!" panggil Nami. Sanji tak menoleh dan semakin menjauh. Gawat, Nami merasakan firasat buruk.

"Nee-san, ayo!" ajak Franky.

Luffy melihat grup yang lain pecah dan ia juga ingin berbalik membantu tapi ia dihadang Sentomaru. Dan itu berarti ada Kuma. Situasi bertambah parah.

Sementara itu, mata Nami tak berkedip. Satu per satu nakama-nya menghilang. Ia masih melihat Sanji di sana, berusaha menyerang Kuma. _Cukup Sanji-kun_, batinnya_. Kembali. Jangan memaksakan diri. Ja- _

_Aarrgh_, batinnya terpekik saat Kuma menyentuh Sanji. Nami pun teriak, "ZORO, BROOK, USOPP, SANJI-KUN...!"

Franky juga hilang persis di depan Nami. _Siapa? Siapa lagi berikutnya?_ Nami tahu satu orang yang bisa menolongnya. Satu orang yang paling ia percaya. Satu orang yang paling kuat. "Luffy..." Nami pun menjulurkan tangan.

Tidak ada siapa pun di dekat Nami, Luffy tahu ia harus menyelamatkan semuanya. Satu nakama lagi harus dijaga, jangan sampai hilang. Ia juga mengulurkan tangannya. Tak sampai.

Nami. Chopper. Robin menghilang.

"Semuanya..." Ya, Luffy menyebut nama semuanya. Tapi mengapa hanya wajah ketakutan Nami yang terlintas di benaknya terakhir kali?

Janjinya. Luffy dan Sanji merasa merusaknya satu sama lain.

* * *

**2 tahun kemudian...**

Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji berlari menjauhkan diri dari keributan yang ditimbulkan Strawhat palsu yang memancing Sentomaru memimpin marinir menyerbu. Thousand Sunny sebentar lagi berangkat, mereka harus cepat. Chopper pun datang membawa mereka dengan teman burung raksasanya langsung menuju Sunny.

Semua yang ada di Sunny pun mendongak melihat kedatangan mereka berempat.

"Hey!" Nami memandang ke arah Luffy dan Sanji, ia memang belum sempat bertemu dengan orang yang urutan datangnya ke-7 dan ke-9 itu. Ada seutas senyum kecil kerinduan di bibirnya. Entahlah, mungkin mereka berdua yang sebenarnya paling ingin ia lihat pertama? Nami mendadak teringat kembali peristiwa dua tahun lalu saat mereka semua tak berdaya di hadapan seorang Admiral dan Shichibukai, saat ia melihat satu per satu temannya menghilang, saat ia tidak ingin Sanji meninggalkannya, saat ia meminta pertolongan pada Luffy.

Tapi...

Mata Luffy langsung berbinar 10 bintang melihat tubuh SUPER Franky.

Sanji langsung mimisan hebat melihat kedua dewinya semakin cantik.

Nami pun sweatdrop karena keduanya tak berubah. Tambah parah malah.

Kemudian, dibantu kabur oleh rekan-rekan yang mengantar mereka semua dari pulau _training_ masing-masing ke Sabaody, Thousand Sunny pun berlayar menuju Pulau Fishman. Petualangan baru saja berjalan setengahnya. Petualangan baru pun dimulai. Semua memang sudah bertambah kuat. Namun, di New World sana musuh pun juga semakin kuat.

Dan, tentu saja janji itu masih tetap berlaku...

**END**

* * *

**Menurutku, Drum Island dan Skypea Arc adalah momen triangle terkeren mereka karena bergantian melindungi Nami. Entah kenapa, aku menangkapnya kalau LuNaZo maupun ZoNaSan itu friendship-nya kental, LuNaSan malah kakak-adeknya yang kental. Di samping keseharian di kapal Sanji dan Nami suka marah/mukul/nendang Luffy seperti seorang kakak yang jengkel dengan adiknya yang rakus dan bodoh (jangan kau kira hanya Nami saja yang sanggup bikin Luffy babak belur, Sanji lebih parah); Oda memang menempatkan mereka bertiga sebagai kakak-adik dalam Mugiwara Family Model 2x (SBS dan Omake #8: Family Time). Itulah mengapa, bagiku triangle LuNaSan sangat spesial (plus bersaing banget). Kalau alasanku memllih Sanji daripada Luffy sih gampang aza. Pertama, Luffy sangat kuat dan aku lebih tersentuh dengan pengorbanan Sanji yg selalu nyaris sekarat tiap menyelematkan Nami. Kedua, aku emang dasarnya ga suka pairing yg ber-tipe Lead Male dan Lead Fenale di banyak manga manapun meskipun ending mereka canon.**

******Fic ini bener2 gaje karena 70% adalah crita aslinya dan hanya 30% yg berunsur fanfic. Makanya bikinnya cepet hehehe. **Canon Note:

1. Untuk bagian Skypea, dialog yg asli canon diakhiri dari kalimat Chopper.

2. Di Baratie, memang benar Luffy pernah menasihati Sanji soal 'kematian' (ch 59, hal 15). Karakter Sanji emang kyk gitu dari sononya. _So, you understand why I like to make him die on my fics, right?_ Dan, sepertinya itu satu2nya Arc di mana Luffy ada balon berpikir (klo aku ga salah ingat).

3. Yang Luffy bilang menyerahkan Nami ke Sanji itu ada di ch 460 hal 3.

4. Hanya LuNaSan yang pernah menyebut nama "Billy" sepanjang film Strong World.

5. Kalau kalian jeli, memang benar hanya Sanji dan Luffy yang diperlihatkan Oda tersentak dalam satu panel saat Hacchan bertanya pada Nami. (ch 496 hal 3)

6. Untuk Sabaody, Author hanya mencoba menerjemahkan panel per panel dengan skip sana-sini.

New Hint (ch 604 hal.4): Slight Arlong Park Memories. Ingat sapi laut Mohmoo? Dia trauma sama LuNaSan.


End file.
